<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Her by El_gasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511115">Meet Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm'>El_gasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, in my universe everyone wants that hot blonde ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She made a zoom call for the men who didn't took the chance with Sanji in the last four years. </p><p> </p><p>______<br/>"Like I'm so done with your men."<br/>"Mood." Sanji replied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I made this class to ask all of you an important question,” </p><p> </p><p>Every person on the call was listening and waiting for her to finish. Of course they’re behaving like some good Samaritans; she’s in Sanji’s home.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t all of you fucked Sanji yet?” Saying it in her serious tone, she was in her pajamas and rollers on her hair. When she heard everyone groan in annoyance and question themselves, she was in hysterics. </p><p> </p><p>“No I’m fucking serious, no cap. Why every single one of you hasn’t dick’ed my Boo yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you a pretentious bitch?” Law was the first one to voice out. “He was in a horrible state when I first met him. I have to stay professional.”</p><p> </p><p>“I speak for the whole group here, that we're in a position that can ruin our career.”  Ah Marco, such a fucking hypocrite.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ara-Ara~ </em> really now?” She said knowingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you insinuating something here? Bold of you to assume some of us met the Straw-hat’s Chef.” Apoo said.</p><p> </p><p>Now they’re just bullshitting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? All of you already knew Sanji and I introduced him to every single one of you? I could’ve already been eating my whole birthday cake.” Luffy pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“That was Ero-cook’s birthday idiot and you didn’t introduce him. It’s only formal to greet your guests.”  Zoro scrubs his face in a lazy manner. He was supposed to be sleeping when he was forced to open his laptop and talk to Sanji’s bitch. In a literal sense he was held on gunpoint from Tako in his own bedroom at eleven am in the morning. “Seriously, disturbing us in the fucking morning for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh as fucking if y’all were doing something from this pandemic.” </p><p> </p><p>Okay good point. Even bad people respect the social distance. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait Charlotte weren’t you with Sanji at Ivankov’s district?” She asked too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Ivankov-san?” Sabo questioned, she is his superior.</p><p> </p><p>“Momoiro Island.” Katakuri calmly said, “Ivankov’s establishment in Japan. I met him because some of her lackeys were claiming some of mama’s district.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prostitution?” Lucci suggests. Making the other men question Sanji’s choices back then and taking it seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“More than that, Ivankov’s property is quite a versatile institution. However, I met Sanji as a more traditional performer.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did the Cook become a Maiko?” Zoro asks the commander.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a Geisha.” Katakuri said.</p><p> </p><p>Well that made everyone shut up, well except Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain this one! I love hearing my voice.” The woman who started this whole thing excitedly volunteered.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re basically a very respected woman in kimonos and white face make-up. They sing, dance, and play a traditional instrument in Japan. They— wait let me just—” With a flick of her finger, images and scenes of Sanji performing at parties and singing in private rooms came into their heads. Making them feel like they had that moment with Sanji.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” She said when she finished fucking their minds up, she really doesn’t want to use her powers but explaining is hard and too wordy.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop invading our minds girl.” Mihawk said in a commanding tone to hide his warm cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah anywho, back to the topic of Charlotte meeting Sanji in a more receiving manner.” Making her face move close to the camera with eyes shining with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“I respect their culture.” </p><p> </p><p>They were expecting more but apparently that’s it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bull-fucking-shit.” The woman rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. “So all of you have morals? All of you kill baddies and goodies. And yet fucking Sanji was borderline immoral.”</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, he was Seventeen.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s even better Kaku me boi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji in a confusing manner, innocent soul and ready to let you have him in your arms, like what’s not to love about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at her like she was visiting the asylum for take outs and reserved appointments.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay you ain’t getting my point.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone got caught off-guard when they felt their bodies heating up and felt the tightness in their under garments. Confusion and anger took their faces, trying to compose words and vocabularies. Sneering and trashing the closest objects near them, glaring at the one who’s responsible for what they’re feeling right now. </p><p> </p><p>They will fucking kill her after this whole shit dies down.</p><p> </p><p>But someone’s fucking their minds right now, <em> they’re </em>fucking someone inside their minds right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What you’re experiencing right now is—wait let me just— There,” She touched her Computer's screen, swiftly moving her fingers to every face of the men. Every touch and swift of her fingers makes their camera and microphone close, "As much I want men writhing in front of me, me and Sanji <em> have </em> different taste." Winking her at her camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Anywho, all of you are experiencing the feeling of Sanji in an <em> ahem </em> more receiving manner." She said.</p><p> </p><p>Oh they were feeling Sanji alright, too fucking much. Everyone's trying to control their urge to do something with their erection. They appreciated the nice gesture but that doesn't mean they won't kill her right where she stands.</p><p> </p><p>But first Sanji.</p><p> </p><p>Visions of Sanji on his knees, laying in bed, tied up, face down to different kinds of tables and sofas. Various outfits their favorite chef was wearing different kinds of articles of clothing. Garters, bondages, uniforms, and very tempting costumes.</p><p> </p><p>God, the expressions Sanji was showing are the most erotic faces they had seen. Making their dicks throb harder and more tempting to touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Making matters worse, they saw something moving at the woman's background. Blonde of hair poke out of the door, with a cigarette in his mouth and curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Who were you talking <b> <em>chéri</em> </b>?" </p><p> </p><p>Oh no he's here!</p><p> </p><p>The one who took their breath away, some cases in a more literal sense. The man who can make their self-control go out of control.They can't seem to look away at the man who took their interest to an extent. He was wearing light and tight clothing, they assumed he was just finishing doing something at the house. With how sweaty and tired his whole demeanor was.</p><p> </p><p>"Sanji! sit sit dearie, Me is just talking to your boo’s." Patting her lap to let Sanji sit. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji laughed at her antics, he gingerly took a seat and looked at the screen. </p><p> </p><p>"They are not, stop bothering them with your questions."</p><p> </p><p>"How’d you know?!" Pouting from his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you last time didn't I? Shitty men have morals." Looking at the camera with a soft expression. </p><p> </p><p>How adorable, too bad it wasn’t helping with the issue right now.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're gonna be that uncle? Accepting your faith as a cat or dog lady?"</p><p> </p><p>"I accept being everyone's favorite handsome uncle with a rich sugar daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"The uncle who's going to die old, single, and never learned to cross-stitch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck, I never really started learning one. Should start early now huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Both of them snickered at their lame jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously though boo, I'm talking to them. You're torturing them even more."</p><p> </p><p>And they couldn't agree more, it's been weeks since they saw Sanji personally. They didn't  necessarily cut ties with the chef, it's just that they had their own lives and his sudden appearance in their lives was whiplash. Seeing him in his birthday suit and at the hot-springs, beach, and Capone’s wedding was too embarrassing and not helping <em> at all. </em></p><p> </p><p>"No way if you’re really talking to them, Usopp should've been there. He's the most hetero-sexual friend I only have." </p><p> </p><p>In between his sentence, the woman in her pajamas added Usopp who was shaking and looking distressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaki's here with a taser, take him away from me now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's why he looks like he's about to shit."</p><p> </p><p>That didn't make their arousal go down, it just made their sexual desires more stronger as they watched Sanji happy and not getting killed at the arena.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, all of you know I'm allergic at getting electrecuted right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yas, so wanna know why you're here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You invited every single man that's been simping to Sanji?"</p><p> </p><p>"And giving them aphrodisiac like imagination."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you proud."</p><p> </p><p>"I am, that's what they get for being a pussy."</p><p> </p><p>"Please stop torturing them, they might be shitty and lame but blue balls are a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"That's their own fault for not taking care of their dicks and having pride."</p><p> </p><p>"You're just bored."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeahh..." </p><p><br/>
Sanji was laughing too much and noticed something at the chat box below. As he look and read the reply, His laughter doubled making everyone look at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Ace said this won't be their proudest fap and he's asking for forgiveness." Sanji took a deep breath between his laugh. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm introducing my OC who's bored and wants to help Sanji with his men in my universe 'Everyone wants that hot blonde ass'</p><p>Like a cat in a hat powers and so OP that she shows up when needed at my story because this ain't about her, it's about Sanji and his harem. Oh and read my other works thank youuuu</p><p>edit (18/9/2020 8:00 pm)<br/>https://grandmasuke.tumblr.com/ <br/>I drew my OC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>